wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Towers of Midnight/Chapter 27
Summary : Egwene al'Vere reads a letter of reply from King Darlin Sisnera. He states that he is loyal to Rand and although he is troubled at the notion of breaking the Seals, he will not oppose him. Darlin has raised an army and will send a contingent to represent Tear at Egwene's meeting. Egwene writes back that she needs the full support of his army at the Field of Merrilor to oppose Rand. She pledges to create gateways to bring Darlin's armies there, and if the Seanchan attack, to transport them back to Tear again. Writing this, she realizes that the Seanchan can probably Travel now. Egwene writes a letter to Gregorin den Lushenos in Illian with the same pledge as Darlin. Mattin Stepaneos den Balgar was still also in the White Tower but is reluctant to go back to Illian. Silviana Brehon enters telling Egwene that a massive Trolloc army have begun their invasion of the Borderlander nations. Silviana then tells her that the Hall have met without Egwene, just as she had anticipated. It is Nicola Treehill and Nissa who had brought the news, both just having been raised to Accepted. Egwene enters the Hall to see it is two thirds full. Egwene sits down and waits for the discussion to resume. Rubinde Acedone has the floor and talks about Tower law allowing the Amyrlin Seat to have total power in a situation of war. The Hall was created to balance the Amyrlins power. They debate how to call war on the Shadowspawn army, without directly declaring war so as to give Egwene all the power. Egwene asks how this can be achieved. Romanda Cassin states that there is a provision where the Hall can take up the planning of the war. *Egwene has been directly communicating with the monarchs, so she would maintain this role, while the Hall would take over the day to day preparation of the White Tower army and dealings with Gareth Bryne. They put it to the vote. Rubinde, Faiselle Darone, Farnah Sadaou, Raechin Connoral, Viria Connoral, Magla Daronos, Romanda, Ferane Neheran and Lelaine Akashi all stand. Barasine, Takima Deraighdin and Saroiya Farseen all stay seated. Saroiya suddenly works out what this will mean and means to call out when Doesine Alwain and Yukiri Haruna enter the Hall. Saerin Asnobar stands and tells the two new entrants to also stand for the motion, which they accept. The greater consensus agrees with the motion and is passed. Saroiya finally gets out that the Dragon Reborn is king of Illian. In accepting this motion the Hall has given sole responsibility of dealing with the Dragon to Egwene. The Hall realize the trap they have just fallen into. Egwene is pleased by the vote however chides them for meeting in secret so soon after previous events. Egwene makes a proposal that any future meetings of the Hall must have all Sitters present. If any are absent then a surrogate will be appointed instead. The Amyrlin must also be notified of all meetings and it is up to her whether she attends or not. She states previous meetings have lead to manipulation from the Black Ajah. The Last Battle is near the the White Tower must be unified and pointing in the same direction. The entire Hall stands to accept Egwene's proposal. As they leave the Hall, Silviana is pleased at how it all went. Egwene sends Nicola and Nissa to Caemlyn to pick up dream Ter'angreal. She promises to start training both of them on how to use them. Egwene expects rumors of them being trained will spread and hopefully draw out the assassins still in the Tower. Silviana informs Egwene that Gawyn Trakand has left the White Tower. She sends word for him to return immediately. Characters *Egwene al'Vere *Silviana Brehon *Nicola Treehill *Nissa *Raechin Connoral *Viria Connoral *Romanda Cassin *Lelaine Akashi *Takima *Rubinde *Saroiya *Magla Daronos *Varilin *Andaya Forae *Saerin Asnobar *Janya Frende *Faiselle *Farnah Sadaou *Barasine *Ferane Neheran *Doesine Alwain *Yukiri Referenced *Darlin Sisnera *Rand al'Thor *Elayne Trakand *Gregorin den Lushenos *Mattin Stepaneos den Balgar *Siuan Sanche *Pevara Tazanovni *Javindhra Doraille *Vandene Namelle *Adeleas Namelle *Elaida a'Roihan *Gareth Bryne *Rosil *Gawyn Trakand Places *White Tower in Tar Valon Referenced *Tear *Andor *Cairhien *Field of Merrilor *Illian *Kandor *Saldaea *Arafel *Blight *Tarwin's Gap *Salidar *Caemlyn *''Tel'aran'rhiod''